


Nozi&Zhou's Article_01_CRSG

by Nozi



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: CRSG, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozi/pseuds/Nozi
Summary: ≯ConneR×Sagar双性转百合车车。≯phone sex要素注意。≯是语C对戏内容。ConneR-诺子   Sagar-周君悠
Relationships: Colin Neumann Jr.｜ConneR/Sagar Thakker
Kudos: 1





	Nozi&Zhou's Article_01_CRSG

【ConneR】  
“……是吗，真是辛苦你了呢。”  
工作与闲聊的话题画上终结，指尖拨弄着垂至耳边的长发，视频那头的人已经关闭了工作内容的投影躺在床上，一面同自己道着晚安一面伸手去按顶灯的开关。她穿着宽松的睡衣，也许是在分神时没有留意屏幕，握着手机的手微微倾斜，摄像头的角度让自己恰好能够看见领口内若隐若现的双峰。不着痕迹地微微扬起唇角，在对方摆正镜头后开口继续着对话。  
“抱歉，如果没有突如其来的出差的话，今天应该留在家陪你才对。”  
“……嗯？Sagar不记得了吗？今天差不多是该做的日子了。”  
若无其事地念出会让那位小队长害羞的词句，果不其然对面因为自己的话语顿时红了面颊慌慌张张地摆手解释起来。不由得轻笑一声，柔声开口吐出话语。  
“想做的话也没问题，要不要试着自己做做看？”  
“…对，不要掐断通话，我会好好指导你的。”  
【Sagar】  
“……你在说什么啊博士！”  
对方若无其事地提出羞耻话题的一刻立马出口打断，别过头试图掩盖脸颊已经烧得发烫的事实。这种事情不做也没关系——本来应该说出的台词却像是粘在喉咙里，柔软的女性躯体与修长手指的触感一点点从记忆力复苏，让拒绝的话不知不觉卡在喉咙口，无法吐出。  
说什么让我自己做……这种事情做不到的吧。  
仅仅是想象这种场面，身体就因为羞耻感而不由得僵硬起来，但与博士肌肤相亲的记忆却又不断浮现，将甜蜜的欲望一点点揉进脑海。在意识到之前，回复便已经脱口而出了。  
“也不是不行啦……那，视频通话要继续吗？”  
不出意外地得到了肯定的答复，有些局促地摩挲着手机的背壳，等待着对方的指示。  
【ConneR】  
“好，把裤子先脱下来吧。”  
注视着屏幕上的身影，修长洁白的双腿脱离了布料的遮掩，能看到包裹着私处的小巧的白色布料，屏幕略微晃动几下便不再摇晃，对面大概把手机固定在了床头，而自己退开一点距离让摄像头能够拍入微微蜷缩的身体。  
“不要那么紧张，回忆一下之前和我做的感觉就好。如果想放松身体的话，就先从胸部开始吧。”  
“用手指揉一揉乳尖，或者捏一捏自己的胸部试试看？尝试一下把自己的手指舔湿也是不错的做法。”  
【Sagar】  
暴露在空气中的双腿有些凉，下意识地将腿并拢贴紧，手机已经被用支架固定在床头，这样便能够腾出双手来配合博士的指令。自己从未做过类似的事，此刻难免生出些许局促感，目光在床单上来回游移，不愿抬起头直视屏幕上的身影。  
“唔、我知道了。”  
手指撩起衣摆将它慢慢上提夹在腋下，又抬手将手指含进嘴里轻轻舔舐吮吸，湿漉漉的指腹犹豫着在附近徘徊，最终鼓起勇气慢慢沿着双峰挺起的轮廓来到乳尖。  
闭起双眼以指腹来回揉搓起胸前的肉粒，微弱的酥麻感与记忆里的前奏重叠，令自己微微喘息出声，湿润的触感仿佛扩大了轻微的快感，身体开始一点点产生躁动。  
【ConneR】  
望着屏幕上的人害羞的神情不由得弯起唇角，虽然动作还很生涩，但是从面颊上泛起的红潮和耳畔轻微的喘息声来看，她已经开始慢慢步入状态了。赞许地点了点头，开口提出下一步的指示。  
“做得不错，有感觉了么？那接下来用手指碰一碰下面吧。如果害羞的话，可以先隔着内裤摸摸看。”  
【Sagar】  
咬着下唇让手指自胸口下移，划过小腹，最终落在身下唯一的布料上。忍着强烈的羞耻感将双腿微微打开一条缝隙，手指恰好能够伸入其中，将指腹贴上入口轻轻揉搓，指尖抚过花瓣之间的缝隙，又尝试着加大力度按压。  
“唔…！”  
指腹按压到里侧的花蕊引出一声轻哼，微弱电流一般的酥麻快感顿时蔓延向全身，指尖隔着布料慢慢上下揉弄起柔软的花蕊，喘息声随着手指的动作一点点变得急促。  
（如果是博士的话……会怎么做？）  
无需刻意，记忆自然而然地附着到手指的每一个动作里，指腹时轻时重地碾压着花蕊，不时试探着向入口刺戳，原本闭合的小口开始有规律地张缩，湿润的触感一点点在指尖蔓延。  
【ConneR】  
一番犹豫之后视频那头的人还是克服羞耻的阻碍，将手指放在了腿间。含蓄的小队长还是没能彻底放开，双腿依旧半拢着让自己无法看清她的动作，但是那张面庞上逐渐染上情欲的表情却被自己轻易捕捉。耳畔愈发急促的喘息声里夹入了隐隐约约的水声，隔着布料的揉搓让水声变得不那么明显，但视频那头色情的声音和神情却让自己也隐约兴奋了起来。  
同对方一样将手机固定下来，毫不犹豫地脱去多余的布料让自己身上仅剩包裹私密处的内衣裤，面对镜头打开双腿，让对方能看清自己的动作。  
“像那样挡着可是看不见的喔。”  
指腹按压上柔软的花瓣施力揉搓，刻意挤开两瓣软肉让手指碾上小巧的花蕊，不时用指甲轻轻刮蹭花蕊表面，很快黑色布料上便晕开一片湿痕。耳畔的喘息声变得混乱，那张面庞上的表情也有些难耐起来。  
“唔、隔着内裤做应该不够了吧？那么，现在把它脱下来吧。”  
【Sagar】  
眼前人的举动出乎意料，不曾猜想到她会为自己亲身示范，原本四处漂移的视线此刻不由自主地被固定在屏幕上，下意识吞咽起唾液，模仿对方的动作将双腿打开一些。  
“要、要脱掉吗？我知道了……”  
布料的阻隔的确令触感削弱了不少，已经习惯于享受爱抚的身体也开始不满足这种于简单的方式。两指捏着内裤的边缘将它一点点扯下，稍微低下头就能看见湿漉漉的小口，经过一番抚弄的花瓣呈现出粉色，随着呼吸的频率而微弱地一开一合。  
【ConneR】  
脱离布料和双腿的掩盖，眼前人终于将私密的地方暴露在镜头前。包裹着入口的花瓣微微开启，因为手指的爱抚而呈现出粉嫩的颜色，修长漂亮的手指犹豫地停留在大腿内侧，大概是因为羞耻感而不敢继续动作。指尖勾着内裤边缘将遮掩下体的布料扯下，探过身子将手机和支架一并从床头上取下来。  
“可以把镜头拉近一些吗？我想看得清楚一点。”  
“……在害羞吗？真是可爱的反应。那么，给你稍微示范一下吧。”  
将手机直立架在床上让对面能够清楚地看到自己的穴口，一手拨开入口处的花瓣让花蕊完全露出，另一手按压着嫩肉上提，让对方能够隐隐约约看见内部的软肉。  
“这就是你之前用手指插进来、用舌头舔过、用那里蹭过的地方喔。喜欢吗？”  
【Sagar】  
“这、这就算了吧……？”  
听到对方要求的一刻顿时红了面颊，摇着头不愿伸手去取架在床头的手机。然而对方却径自拿过手机拉近距离，原本看得不甚清晰的私密处一览无余。惊诧地盯着屏幕，羞耻感刺激着神经让面颊烧得滚烫，却丝毫无法移开视线。就连面对面做的时候自己也不曾近距离观察过博士的身体，目光在屏幕上游移片刻，这才后知后觉发现自己似乎起了反应。  
“哈啊……喜、喜欢……”  
手指无自觉地顺着张开的花瓣滑进甬道，模仿着记忆里的动作小幅度地抽插，搅出令自己耳根发红的水声。  
强烈的快感不断上涨淹没了耻感，喃喃着自己惯用的称呼，主动打开双腿让对方能够看清自己的下身，那里已经是腻滑一片，随着手指抽送的动作而泛着水光。  
“……唔、博士……”  
【ConneR】  
眼前已经动了情的小鹿逐渐展现出诱人的一面，打开闭合的双腿将入口展露在自己眼前，甚至在自己出口引导之前主动进行着下一步。  
真是意料之外的收获，事实上自己先前也不曾看过这位小队长念着自己的称呼自慰的样子。满意地勾起唇角，将手指送入已经难耐地开合着的入口。手指搅动着两侧的软肉，不时按压起旁侧的肉壁，故意加大抽插的幅度搅出清晰且粘腻的水声，不加抑制的呻吟自口中漫出。  
【Sagar】  
耳畔轻微的水声渐渐变得激烈，能够透过屏幕看见对方随着手指的动作而被搅出水光的穴口，一想到对面的人正因为自己而动情，甬道便难耐地收缩着吐出粘腻的汁水，抽插的频率不觉间加快，并拢三根手指插入深处又抽离身体，几乎是完全抽出完全没入。然而数次来回也没能找到令自己舒服的那一点，眼前逐渐蒙上一层水汽，喘息声变得急促且混乱，呜咽声也逐渐染上一丝哭腔。  
“呜、博士……不行，我出不来……”  
【ConneR】  
“不要着急，你做的很棒了。”  
眼前的景象可谓色气到了极致，为情欲所控制的人不再压抑自己的冲动，插在肉穴里的手指来回搅动，激烈的时刻甚至带出一点里侧粉色的嫩肉，咕啾咕啾的水声和色情的呻吟环绕在耳畔，让自己的身体也不知不觉热了起来。手指加快了抽插的速度，揉弄着深处的软肉，出口的话语也因为喘息而变得断断续续。  
“哈……尝试一下慢慢地、嗯……在里面摸索一下试试看？”  
“如果我没记错的话，你的敏感点…唔嗯、应该在比较深的地方才是。”  
微微后倾身体靠上背后叠起的枕头，让自己的下体能够被光线与镜头捕捉，手指埋入缝隙向两侧分开，故意露出里侧吐着蜜液的入口，让粘稠的液体顺着花瓣的轮廓流下。  
“你看，因为看到你色情的样子，这里已经变得又湿又软了呢。”  
【Sagar】  
依照对方的话试探着将手指重新埋入深处，一点点按压着两侧的肉壁试图寻找到那一点。指腹擦过某处软肉时快感忽而变得强烈，迅速穿通全身的强烈感觉让自己意识到敏感点已经被找到，便颤着手指去施力按压那一小块地方，甬道更加剧烈地张缩着，渗出的液体已经将手指完全浸透。  
镜头那侧的色情画面让身体越发兴奋，对面的那人也因为自己而陷入情潮，那被修长手指张开的入口正湿漉漉地开合，难以自持地吐出模糊不清的呜咽，每一次插入都重重碾过敏感点。  
“哈啊……博士，要、要去了……”  
视与触的双重冲击让甬道在甜蜜的冲动中猛地缩进，纠缠着埋入身体里的手指陷入高潮。涌出的大量液体打湿身下的床单，绞着手指的软肉随着高潮过去一点点放松下来，慢慢抽离手指，疲惫感油然而生，向后倚靠在被褥上闭起双眼调整呼吸。  
【ConneR】  
身体的躁动被色情的画面与声响不断调动，手指抽送带出的蜜液濡湿了身下的床单，带着哭腔的呼唤落入耳畔，微微深吸一口气柔声开口。  
“唔、好孩子……我也差不多要到极限了，和我一起去吧。”  
将手指重新埋入体内捣弄几下熟悉的那点，穴肉紧紧吸绞上手指，抽搐着吐出更多的蜜液。通话那头忽而拔高的声线和喷涌而出的液体让自己明白对方已经到达了高潮，微微喘息着放松下身体，支起上身取过手机语带笑意。  
“这样就结束了，怎么样，感觉舒服吗？”  
【Sagar】  
“唔……”  
冲动平静之后那份羞耻感忽而回到心头，并拢双腿别开目光，手指摩挲着大腿处湿漉漉的皮肤，声音越来越小直到化为难以听清的嘀咕。  
“虽然是很舒服没错……但是被博士一直盯着那种地方看也太……”  
话音刚落便忽然意识到自己的身体仍旧暴露在对方眼前，慌慌张张地起身抓过不远处的浴巾裹在身上，用它遮挡住胸口和下身。刚刚被使用过的穴口还在微微发热，伸手摸了摸被浴巾包裹的小腹，忍不住轻声开口自语。  
“这种事的话……果然还是比较想和博士一起。”  
对面忽而传来轻笑，这才后知后觉地意识到自己的话似乎已经被对方听见，顿时羞红了面颊，喊着“我要去洗澡了”一类的话语手忙脚乱地扑过去掐断了通话，提起换洗的衣物匆匆忙忙地赤着脚跑向浴室，将一片沉默和对方可能吐出的所有调侃话语抛在了身后。


End file.
